


The Cracks Between Us

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied one-sided FitzSimmons, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “Shut Up.” The words are growled and followed by a clash of tongue and teeth, Skye’s back hitting the wall with a harsh thud.





	The Cracks Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:  
> Skitz + angry sex

“Shut Up.” The words are growled and followed by a clash of tongue and teeth, Skye’s back hitting the wall with a harsh thud.

“You started it,” she snapped in returned, grunting as she bucked her hips, sending her and the man in front of her careening onto the ground. With a snarl, she climbed onto his hips, pinning his hands above his head. “When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and realise –”

She didn’t manage to finish the sentence, Fitz sitting up and capturing her into a rough kiss again, rolling his hips against hers as she felt his arousal growing.

“Shut. Up.” He said again, surprising her with a fit of strength as he rolled them over, narrowly missing the legs of the desk, his hands shaking as they scrambled for the tie on her sweat pants and his button and zipper at the same time. Skye panted, lifting herself up in a half-crunch just long enough to yank her shirt off, her bra following immediately after as he managed to get her sweats and panties down, leaving his own clothes on as he lowered himself between her legs.

“Don’t you realise that – mmph-” her words were cut off as he pushed two fingers inside her without preamble, her body welcoming the intrusion as her clit throbbed, her hands scrambling for purchase against his shoulders, nails snagging in the fabric of his cardigan.

“S-stop talking, Christ,” Fitz snarled, kissing her harshly as he continued to push in and out of her, his thumb coming up to circle her clit. Skye couldn’t help but moan, back arching as she tried to rock her hips against his hand.

“Then fuck me already and make me shut up,” she challenged when he had to pull back, gasping in air. Fitz’s eyes hardened, dark in the weak light of her bunk as he yanked his hand from between her legs, using his slick fingers to stroke his cock instead. Blindly, Skye managed to reach around him, pulling his wallet out of his trousers until she could grab a condom, tearing into the packet without any preamble. She didn’t bother to wait for him to take it from her, knowing that he would likely get even more angry if he couldn’t get it on quickly. He was always angry lately, snapping at anyone who said something he didn’t like or whenever he couldn’t find the words he wanted. Although it grated on her nerves, she didn’t usually fight him, unless both of them were exhausted and tempers flaring, like they seemed to be that day.

With careful and precise movements, Skye batted his hand away, rolling the condom on with a nip to his shoulder at the same time, trying to distract him. He didn’t wait more than a few seconds when he felt her guiding him, sinking into the wet heat of her body with an agonised groan as soon as he felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. Skye let her back curl up off the ground again, hands going to his back as she pressed tight to the fabric over his shoulders.

“Gonna move?” she asked, knowing he would retaliate with a force that would leave both of them shaking. It probably wasn’t the healthiest way of coping, she knew that, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, her body desperate for the rough, angry sex that Fitz would provide her with. He didn’t wait long, bracing himself on his knees and elbows as he started to plunge into her, hips snapping tight against hers. Daisy groaned, her hands wandering down his spine until she could slide them beneath the waistband of his jeans, shoving them down as she dug her fingers into the skin of his ass, legs wrapping around his thighs as she tried to use his body for leverage, already desperate for release.

“Fuck,” Fitz moaned, head dropping to her chest as he managed to pull at one of her nipples with his teeth, chuckling as she let out a hiss.

“You can do better,” she goaded.

“Shut. Up.” His words were punctuated by two particularly hard thrusts, the two of them sliding across the utility carpet, friction wearing at Skye’s back at the movement. She couldn’t find it in herself to care, his pelvis pressing tight to hers and grinding against her clit with each movement. “God, do y-you ever not t-talk?”

“You’re obviously not doing a good enough job if I can still – oh fuck.” Her words turned into a moan, his teeth scraping over her breast just as he bucked into her, sending her into orgasm without warning. Panting and writhing, Skye clung to him, feeling his movements become quick and jerky until he let out a gasp, twitching as he came.

Neither spoke as they came down, Fitz taking a moment before he was able to pull back, his hands trembling as he managed to yank off the condom and toss it in her trash bin. Skye stayed lying on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling as she sweat on her skin cooled, the only sounds she heard that of their shared breathing and the soft whir of the air system. Fitz stood, using the desk to balance as he tried to cover himself with his clothing, sadness filtering over his features as he glanced down at her.

“She might never come back,” Skye said, leaning up on her elbows as she tried to ignore the abrasions she could feel on her shoulders and ass from the friction of the floor. Fitz glared at her, tugging his trousers closed with trembling fingers, cursing loudly when he fumbled with the zipper and button more than once.

“Who said I w-w-wanted her to?” he growled, finally managing to get the button in place, tugging at the hem of his shirt a moment later to make sure it wasn’t caught.

“Fitz,” Skye tried again, yanking the sheet from her bed until she could wrap it around herself, standing up on wobbly legs.

“Stop. Just… shut up,” he said, swallowing hard. “I d-don’t want to h-hear any of t-this.”

_ “Fitz, she’s just trying to help _ ,” Jemma’s voice said, the woman in question regarding him with a sad look on her face.

“I-I don’t need you c-co-erm, fuck,  _ saying _ anything either,” he hissed, the door slamming behind him as he fled into the hall. Skye watched him go, her expression turning from exasperated and angry to worried.

Who had he been talking to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
